


"Tour Guide Blaine" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #7: Guide

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Tour Guide Blaine" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #7: Guide

“You’re there again aren’t you?”

Rachel’s voice has a knowing tone to it that makes Kurt want to hang up immediately.

“I told you I was going so don’t give me that.”

She laughs and he can just picture her shaking her head with a mischievous grin on her face.

“You know Kurt,” She begins giggling. “This is your seventh time going to the natural history museum in ten days. If this were anyone else you’d be calling them a stalker.”

Blushing at her words, which Kurt knows are true, he crosses his arms in front of him in defiance.

“Maybe I’ve just developed an enjoyment of all things history related. I mean I can have interests other than performing and Broadway, Rachel.”

She cackles, literally cackles loudly at that, Kurt has to hold the phone away from his ear for a few moments to ensure no hearing loss.

“An enjoyment of history, _right_. I’m sure it has absolutely _nothing_ at all to do with the cute tour guide who has, and I quote, ‘classic Hollywood sex appeal.’ What was his name again? Brad? Brian? Bruce?”

“Blaine, his name is Blaine, and don’t act like you didn’t know that.” Kurt says with an indignant huff.

“Oh, I know his name, I just wanted to hear you say it for the hundredth time in days.

“I have not been that bad.”

“Oh yes you have. It’s been all, ‘Oh Blaine said this…,’ ‘Rachel did you know such and such about this and that? Blaine told me all about it.’ ‘Rachel did you know that Blaine looks like a Hollywood movie star? He knows so much about film history.’ And so on and so on. You’ve got it bad.” She says still laughing. 

Blushing at that, Kurt glances down at his feet knowing she was right.

“He’s a great tour guide.” Is all he can say.

“I’m sure he is, Kurt. So why don’t you ask him out for coffee so he can educate you on the ways of coffee making in South America, which he undoubtedly would have a vast array of knowledge of.”

“Rachel, it’s not that simple.” _or easy._

“Kurt…”

“You know I have a hard time around guys. I’m a sophomore in college and I’ve never even had a boyfriend before, so what makes you think I could manage to ask him out on a date?”

He hears her sigh on the other end. “Kurt, maybe he wants to ask you out but is too shy. If you don’t speak up you may never get the chance with him. You underestimate yourself too much. Any guy would be lucky to be with you, you’re a total catch.”

Rachel may be a pain in the ass a lot of the time, but she does have her moments and right now he’s glad to be her friend.

“I’ll see you later tonight okay? I’ll tell you what happens then.”

“You better.” She says. “Go and get ‘em tiger!”

This time Kurt laughs and hangs up. 

He straightens himself up, glances at his reflection in his phone checking his hair.

“Your hair looks perfect.” 

Kurt tenses at the voice coming from behind him. He’d know that voice anywhere, having listened to it endlessly for days now.

Taking in a breath, Kurt turns and finds himself face to face with “Tour Guide Blaine". Blaine whose hair is impeccable as always, whose eyes are just as golden and amber as usual, and whose clothes are as dapper and—and _not_ the uniform he’s been in every time Kurt’s been here for a tour. 

Blaine is dressed in very dapper “regular” clothes all topped off with a bow tie. 

_But why?_

Kurt blinks several times before attempting to speak.

However, Blaine beats him to it first.

“I was hoping you’d show up again today. I know you’ve been here several times and it wasn’t a given you’d be here but…I was so hoping you would be.”

Kurt can feel his heart rate pick up at Blaine’s words and his mouth goes dry.

“You give excellent tours and I still have so many questions about—about—things.” He finally manages, knowing his words sound just as lame as they did in his head.

Blaine quirks his eyebrow at that but smiles anyway. 

“I have to say I’ve never known for tour guides to have fans, not that I’m complaining.” 

He has a hopeful look on his face as he continues meeting Kurt’s gaze.

_Wait, is he…_

Shaking his head, Kurt asks, “Are you not working today? Why would you be here if didn't have to be?”

Laughing, Blaine glances away for a moment, a hint of pink appearing on his checks.

“Kurt, you’ve been here countless times for days now. You even specifically asked to have me as your tour guide. So, when I decided to show up today, on my day off, I was hoping you’d be here so I could ask if you wanted to go out for coffee or lunch or something. I’ve wanted to ask you out for days, and I mean maybe I was being presumptuous and—oh god I was wasn’t I—I mean I know I always do this kind of thing, but I just thought...You probably are just really into history and—and can we just forget this happened?”

Staring at Blaine in disbelief Kurt takes a step towards him. “Wait, you want to go out with me? Like on a date?”

Nodding, Blaine looks back at him, smiling shyly. “Yeah, I do. Exactly like a date.”

Kurt can’t hold back the huge grin that spreads across his face and he feels like he could fly. 

“I would love to go out with you, Blaine. I really really would.”

And they do just that, dinosaur bow tie and all.


End file.
